


first time love

by groovycoochie



Series: The Rex Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Virgin Reader, Virgin Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: rex and you make playfulish love to each other
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Rex Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839
Kudos: 26





	first time love

“Ahh …” You couldn't hold in a soft gasp as Rex pushed in. His cock splitting you open for the first time, breeching you, stretching you, connecting you. He was being gentle, not wanting to hurt you since he’s the only one to ever enter you like this. It felt good–-his hips met yours–-an unfamiliar pressure, but good. “Rex …”

He stilled, letting you adjust. “Are you alright? Does this hurt?” Rex got those worried lines between his brows. “Do you want me to stop?”

Letting out a pleased hum, you breathed out, “Mm, no, Rex, I’m okay.” You brought your hand up to cup his cheek and kiss him. “You feel good; you're taking good care of me. Ill tell you to stop if i need you to.”

You kissed him again, letting your tongue slip into his mouth. Rex groaned softly against you and began to pull out until only his tip was left before pushing back in. “You feel good too, cyare.”

You let out a breathy chuckle. “You know we’re pretty good at this, even though its both of our first times.” Rex grunted, as you began to move with him. “You can go a little faster, Rex, I wont break.”

Rex smiled down playfully at you, brushing a stray hair out of your face. “You wanna test that?”

Clenching around him, your head dropped back as you groan at the thought. “Maybe later. Right now we’re still inexperienced.” You opened your eyes and lifted you head again, smiling a little. “And experience outranks everything, so lets finish this first and then we can try something a little more adventurous later.”

Rex chuckled at that, taking a moment to kiss your neck. “True, but just so you know-–I want you on your knees for me next time. I think you'd look good like that.” He gave you a cheeky smile, starting to thrust a little faster. “What do you say?”

Trembling around him you panted as you felt yourself start to leak a little. “I-I, think I'd look good like that too.” You gasped, feeling him hit something deep inside you. “Rex!”

You heard him grunt and felt him fist the pillow your head was lying on, twisting the case and ruffling your hair a little. “That felt good, huh.” Its less of a question and more of a dazed statement. “ _I_ made you feel that way, huh.”

Nodding frantically, you bit your lip and shoved your hips against his a little harder. “Yes! You make me feel good, only you! Please, Rex, I need you there again!”

Whining, you worked a hand between your bodies and played with yourself, getting yourself closer as Rex fulfilled your plea. “You make me feel good too, cyare. I don't need anyone else, just you.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead to yours, giving you a keldabe kiss. “Just you.”

It didn't take long for you to feel yourself start to pulse. Rex was hitting all the right places and while his pace was fast and thorough, he was still careful as he thrust his cock in your inexperienced body.

“I love you, Rex,” you cried, feeling your release overcome you. “I love you.” Rexs hips stuttered as he got closer to his release too, trembling above you as he came inside after a few more thrusts. He collapsed over you, caging you to the bed. You brought up a hand to his head and rubbed through his fuzzy buzz. “You good?”

You heard him groan before he pushed himself up and hovered over you, looking tenderly into your eyes. “Yes, and I love you too, cyare, I always will.”

You smiled up at him stupidly. “Glad to hear it.” Tilting your head up, you kissed him and asked, “So do you still have enough energy to try out what you wanted earlier? I don't know about you, but i could still go a little longer tonight.”

Rexs gaze darkened wolfishly and you felt him twitch inside you. “Let's get all the experience we can get, cyare. Now flip over. I want you on your knees.”


End file.
